Rod of Four Moons
| nicknames = | type = Heavy mace | location = Gates of the Moon | value1e = | weight1e = | refs1e = | school2e = | level2e = | value2e = | weight2e = | refs2e = | school3e = | casterlevel3e = 25th | itemlevel3e = | value3e = | weight3e = 12 lb. (5.4 kg) | refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = | attunement5e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = | languages = | alignment = }} The Rod of Four Moons, also known as the Wand of Four Moons or the Wand of the Four Moons, was the favored weapon of the Faerûnian goddess Selûne the Moonmaiden. History In the late 1350s DR, the Wand of the Four Moons was kept at the House of the Moon temple in Waterdeep. During the Time of Troubles of 1358 DR, a purported avatar of Selûne arrived in Waterdeep and summoned the faithful to the temple. Luna, the true avatar of Selûne, sent Vajra Valmeyjar to sneak into the temple and find it, but it and the case it was in had been removed. When Luna confronted the avatar in a spell-battle, the priests presented the avatar with the Wand of the Four Moons, and she used it to defeat Luna. By 1369 DR, a sacred replica of the Wand of Four Moons was being kept instead in the House of the Moon. This had been created and blessed by Selûne to commemorate her battle with Shar in the city during the Time of Troubles. Description The mace had a long straight shaft with four sharp flanges, each depicting a different phase of the moon. The Wand of the Four Moons kept in the House of the Moon in the 1350s DR was a large golden staff ending in a pointed cross, each displaying a phase of the moon. It was kept in a large blue case adorned with the moon's phases. Powers After the Time of Troubles of 1358 DR, the Wand of Four Moons had all the magical powers of a rod of security, a rod of resurrection, a wand of paralyzation, a wand of polymorphing, and a wand of lightning combined. It had still more, unknown powers. It could be wielded as a weapon, and granted its wielder skill in its use. After the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR, the Rod of Four Moons was a +5 heavy mace with the powers of a defending, disruption, and holy weapon. Worship A sacred replica of the Wand of Four Moons was kept in the House of the Moon temple in Waterdeep by 1369 DR. Identical in appearance, it levitated within a glass case guarded by a silverstar priest and radiated a soft, silvery-blue light. It had no other powers, but some lucky pilgrims saw it drip Selûne's essence or heard the goddess whisper inspiring or helpful words. When Selûne manifested in the temple, she emerged from this replica. It was said to contain some of her power. During the annual temple holiday of Selûne's Hallowing, High Priestess Naneatha Suaril bore this Wand of Four Moons at the head of a parade through the streets. It was claimed by some that Naneatha could, with a plea to the goddess, summon the real Wand of Four Moons in place of the replica and wield it with its full power. Selûnite pilgrims came to the temple to see this holy relic. After the Rod of Four Moons, the heavy mace was the favored weapon of Selûnite clerics. Appendix Notes Two different versions of this item under different names have been presented. For 2nd-edition, Faiths & Avatars presented the Wand of Four Moons as primarily a magical rod or wand. For 3rd-edition, the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting briefly lists the Wand of Four Moons as a heavy mace, then Faiths and Pantheons presented the Rod of Four Moons as a magical heavy mace, with no spell powers. Nevertheless, this article assumes they are the same item, with the differences being due to the change in edition. They are of similar appearance and name. Appearances * Selune Rising References Category:Selûnite items Category:Heavy maces Category:Rods Category:Wands Category:Magic items Category:Magic weapons Category:Plus-5 items Category:Items from Waterdeep Category:Items from the Sword Coast North Category:Items from Northwest Faerûn Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:Items